


Play Pretend

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nonbinary Loki (Marvel), Polyamory, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Pepper didn't mean to interrupt her partners, but it quickly became clear that Tony and Loki didn't consider it being interrupted.
Relationships: Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo O3: Clothed Sex

Pepper had had a pretty good day, all thing considered. Board meetings weren't her favorite part of the job, but they had to be done. This one had been fairly painless, and she was satisfied with how it had gone. She was feeling Indian for dinner. She hoped Tony and Loki agreed, because dinner was always easiest when they all ordered from the same place. Even if all the food showed up at the same time, there was a weird disconnect between eating curry while smelling fried chicken-- Loki's choice last time, because they loved food that had been deep fried and had been rather sad for that entire day so there was no helping it. 

She pulled off her heels after stepping into the penthouse, letting them dangle from her fingers as she walked to the living room. Tony was sitting on the couch, Loki on his lap. "Hey, have you eaten dinner yet? I was thinking-" she pulled up short when she got a little closer and could see what was going on. Rather, she could see the  _ hints _ of what was going on. 

Loki was wearing a skirt, the back of it rucked up against Tony's shirt. Their usually pale cheeks were flushed the exact way they got during sex, and there was a fresh hickey blooming under one ear. Tony's lips were swollen and glistening from kissing too hard because he always kissed too hard. He was breathing hard, whereas Loki had managed to pretend everything as best they could that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

For a moment, Pepper thought about telling them that if they wanted to have sex in the living room, they didn't need to stop on her account. But they wouldn't have stopped unless that was part of the game. "I was going to order Indian for dinner tonight. You want me to get you some?" she asked, as though she'd never stopped. From the way Loki's shoulders relaxed, that had been the right way to handle it. 

"Please," Tony said. He shifted his hips. It was an obvious motion, but small enough that she could pretend she hadn't seen it. Loki bit down on their lip. "You want curry, babe?" he asked, curving a hand over their thigh. 

Loki let out a shaky breath. "Curry sounds good." 

"Great," Pepper said, then walked towards the room like nothing special was happening. 


End file.
